


Bite Me

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fuckbuddies, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Suggestion of a less than hygenic sex act, Wall Sex, a little bit of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: The groan behind my ear is too loud for the fact that we’re fucking out in the open, in a Hogwarts hallway, no matter that it’s 2am.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge: "I'm not asking permission" | 303 words.

The groan behind my ear is too loud for the fact that we’re fucking out in the open, in a Hogwarts hallway, no matter that it’s 2am.

I don’t care. I let the Chosen One fuck me wherever and whenever he pleases. Get over it. And while you’re at it, bite me.

“Gotta be quick,” he whispers.

I nod. He starts giving it to me, the quiet slap of our bodies indecent in the hush. I’m still loose from this morning’s round, so I’m, pardon the pun, up for it. 

Potter’s hands slip up my chest; he pinches and pulls on my nipples. The bastard _knows_.

It happens moments later, without my permission, gasps from my open mouth, orgasm slicking the wall. Potter follows, his pained cry warm against my neck. 

(We’re eighteen. We’re fast. Fuck off.)

He pulls out before he goes soft, flipping me around. I’m half-convinced he’s about to instruct me to go down on him. I’m more than half-convinced I’d do it.

But instead… Potter kisses me, opening my lips and darting in with his tongue. Tentatively, I lick him back. I can’t stop the whimper when Potter deepens it… kissing me _adagio_ , so much slower than the fuck. Until I’m breathless.

His teeth sink gently into my tongue, and time stops. One blink. Two. I exhale hot breath into his mouth, heart pounding. Slowly, I slip my tongue free.

The kiss ends that way, and we right our clothes, eye contact sparse. 

As he walks away, I feel part of myself go with him. I lick my lips, tongue tingling.

Merlin, I feel his come in me.

I lean against the wall, a smirk unstoppable now.

I bet he’ll taste me in his dreams.

Hey. Don’t give me that look. Are _you_ fucking Harry Potter?

Then bite me.


End file.
